Bright Star Over the Calm Mountain Pass
by Indigo Siren
Summary: One Shot. Guan Ping x Xing Cai. She didn't want to be protected. She just wanted to prove herself. This usually calm girl is suddenly swept away by her emotions, soon coming to realise something that she'd never acknowledged before...


**Bright Star Over the Calm Mountain Pass**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is © to Koei. This is a non-profit story created for entertainment purposes. My ideas are my own but I do not own the characters and ideas from the game. All rights reserved._

**A/N: The title has some based meaning on the names of the two main characters. They may not be wholly correct, but then again, I was going roughly by what I sourced. I've heard many variations, but I'm not laying much into it and the title doesn't add anything to the story, besides giving it a fancy name. Go figure. Heh.**

**The idea is just a small one shot that brings one of my favourite couples together. A simple short story getting to the point. Though I'm hoping I haven't made Xing Cai seem to act too oddly. We always get a sense that she's a calm and clever young woman, but I'm sure she gets annoyed and jealous, and is not passive to everything.  
**

**Lastly, no flames. If you don't like, don't review.  
**

* * *

Delicate covers pressed tightly against her with a feathery kiss to her cheek.

Nuzzling into the cushiony softness, Xing Cai felt very comfortable. No, cosy. That was a more suiting word. Her waking thoughts acknowledged this and the warmth around her, from the rolls of cotton entangling her body to the puffy mattress rising up around her. Sinking in further, she began to curl up, not wanting to wake up just yet.

She absorbed this uncommon feeling of bliss, tipped on the edge of a great satisfaction.

'Satisfaction?'

Uncertain why she was feeling this way, she yielded to consciousness and allowed her eyes to open to the sharp golden rays of day glaring through a flap into the large tent. Her head began to throb wildly, not just from the harsh early morning light, but from the after effects of a drinking binge the night before. Her own fault for becoming so caught up in her emotions…

But why was that again? She couldn't quite remember. Events were blurry, fogged over by drowsiness and lashings of wine still festering in her system.  
She sat up, bringing up her hand to brush her tussled hair from her face. A yawn popped out; a silent one that she quickly covered over before nudging her fingers to still sleepy eyes.

She usually never felt bad in a morning, always one ready to greet the day. But today, she felt rather sickly. A heaviness sat within her from head to toe, weighing her into the bloated bed mattress.

Why did the mattress feel like that anyway? It couldn't be her mattress-

The sleep snapped away in a stack instant of serious thought. Everything mentally came crashing down and she was suddenly sat up straight, taken in her surroundings with a clear head.

This WASN'T her tent. The only items of her own were her clothes clumsily scattered across the floor. Slowly looking down, peeling the covers from around her, she came to discover that she was in fact stark naked. Aghast, she went rigid, as memories of last night came back like an invisible slap to the face.

Movement behind her could have snapped her stiff body in two and she felt herself bite her bottom lip anxiously as carefully, she turned around.

Before her lay Guan Ping, wrapped up with the other end of the covers, though peeking from the corner she'd pulled up, she got a good glimpse at his tanned, chiselled chest. She could only assume he was in the same situation as herself, and her jaw dropped in abject horror.

A twinge in places private confirmed THINGS had happened and she flopped back into the bed, melting into the mattress once more. She turned to look at him once more, sleeping peacefully unknowing of her alertness.

Xing Cai stared up at the ceiling, eyes watching the swinging lantern that had been blown out long ago. From the night past, her morning awakening had brought realisations of actions prior that she hadn't expected to happen. Admittedly, she didn't feel guilty, because of feelings she harboured before, but mostly shocked that it had taken the emotional events of the day before to have them both end up in bed together.

Those events, so clear in her mind. So very clear…

* * *

_Earlier... _

"Lady Zhang, welcome back!"

Voices crowded her as a group of common folk swarmed her with smiles and praise. She brought her steed to a stop as servants within Shu's main camp came to take her baggage and her horse for her. She dismounted and let them do her duty, the crowd gathered, but she didn't feel like having idle chit chat today. Her mood was not a good one.

The reason. Him. The young man coming into her line of sight.

Guan Ping, following behind, entering the camp to a bigger reception. Bashfully, he accepted the praise, and accordingly spoke to the people as another group of servants relieved him of his luggage and steed.

The kind warrior had meant well, to stand up and protect her despite her words, but he had overshadowed her and made her seem incapable. The whole time she'd been out fighting, he'd been somewhere around her, taking any sort of trouble she was in as a dire situation, even if she could deal with it herself. And then he'd charged off on the approach to the main camp and was now being praised highly for his part in routing the main enemy forces.

And she, even though being praised herself for her actions, was getting very mumbled words whispered behind her back and eyes of uncertainty to her position in the army. The soldiers of Shu were questioning if she was good enough to fight? Some were getting ideas that this well spoken women with combat knowledge and martial arts training, was just another girl who was trying to force herself into a man's world.

Tired of these ideas, she became scornful on the march back. The most scary part about it was her calmness - what some called the deadly silence. How her eyes were thick and dark whenever she was angry. Unlike her father, who lost his temper and became violent, she seemed to pull her anger into herself, acting so carefully and so calculatedly, that people didn't realise they were facing her fury until it was too late.

Xing Cai - a calm before the storm - a storm that was a black cloud whose thunder and lighting were a whisper of malice that merely needed to grace gently over her enemies before they were struck down cold.

Her soldiers had been frightened under her gaze and many had stayed out of her way. Of course, Guan Ping, as naïve as he was at times, didn't see she was angry. Actually his attention had been drawn by the praises of his father and 'uncles', who were commending his efforts. Besides a few little nudges of good will, she had gone without praise from high command. No real credit for their victory.

She'd never really been jealous before, though she felt more disheartened then jealous in her own books. That she wanted to be accepted for more then she was. Below her beautiful face, lay a clever mind and a disciplined woman who could cope with the horrors of war. She'd be damned if she'd be walked over by the common peons or keep having Guan Ping merrily race to her rescue.

They weren't children anymore. Him playing her saviour was no longer apart of her life. The fun and games had since passed and a harsh reality had been set before them. Why did he have to get so sensitive with her, like she was a doll that would crumble by the slightest touch?

'I need to go train. RIGHT NOW!'

And that she did. Furiously. Practicing set routines that Zhao Yun, her teacher, had given her a long time ago. These movements usually made her feel calm and focused, but today, she felt her calm pierced by agitation. She didn't feel particularly tense, just a little broody. She kept practicing, clearing her thoughts to focus on her actions. But with every pause, came a disgruntled weight in the back of her mind.

She slammed the training spear down in the weapons stand and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Xing Cai!" She heard her father call. "Come join us for drinks!"

She didn't usually drink. It was a rarity that she would, but feeling the way she did, she suddenly felt the compulsion to accept her father's invitation.

"Alright." He seemed a little surprised by this, but was greatly overjoyed, dragging his daughter in front of a large camp fire with the rest of the high ranking warriors of Shu.

A drink was quickly brought to her and she sat, sipping the contents surrounded by the mirth of her fellow comrades as the sun began to set in the sky.

Guan Ping had taken up a seat beside her, though, she wasn't exactly happy about it. She cast aside her annoyance, but still felt rather apprehensive with his exuberant presence.

"It was a good battle. Our victory was well deserved," he said to her, taking up a drink of his own.

A servant girl topped up Xing Cai's cup for her. Staring at the pale contents, she shrugged.

"It was a fair match," she said. "Everyone did a good job."

It made her feel better just being reasonable. She realised that she was just getting wound up, letting the hard work get to her.

And why get mad at Guan Ping? He had only been doing what he thought was right. And she hadn't ever told him not to. How was he to know what she felt if she never said anything? He couldn't exactly read her mind after all.

On the other side of Ping, was his father, Guan Yu. He lifted a glass to his son. "You did tremendous work today, I'm very proud of you. Your bravery paved the way to our victory."

The youth blushed, drinking his wine in self-conscious silence.

Zhang Fei mimicked his brother. "Yeah! And you protected my little girl for me!"

A pitcher of wine met Xing Cai's eyes and she immediately drained the contents of her cup and refilled it to the brim, purposefully ignoring what her father had just said.

'Little girl…' She inwardly huffed, gulping back the next cup load, starting to feel the blissful effects of the alcohol getting to work in her system.

"It's good to see you coming to Xing Cai's aid without a seconds thought. You're a noble man," Guan Yu said. This irked the girl a bit more, prompting her to have another refill.

Guan Ping smiled, looking out at her from the corner of his eye. "Just doing my duty."

"That's good!" Zhang Fei admired. "My little girl needs protecting! It's a dangerous world out there!"

Her hand tightened around the base of the cup, turning her knuckles white.

Ma Chao on her other side, leant in towards her. "Could I have the pitcher, please?"

She drained her glass, refilled it and shoved the pitcher into his hands. Standing, she turned on her heels and walked away from the gathering at a brisk speed.

'I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING!' A voice roared in her mind. Her face was stiff as she chugged down the glass, handing it over to a servant coming in her direction. 'Guan Ping has made me look like a pathetic child!'

What stung her the most, was the fact that since they were children, she'd had a deep rooted affection for the boy. When Guan Yu had first adopted him, he'd been a shy boy who clung to his 'father's' robes relentlessly. He had the will to fight, but socially he was still coming out of himself around people. She'd been there to help him. Though now she felt he was trying to do her a favour. Why was it that he'd suddenly grown up, took one look at her and thought she was a damsel in distress?

She was sick to her stomach, and not just because of the many glasses of alcohol that she'd just downed.

Where was her tent? Why did it feel like the camp was stretching out for miles before her?

"Xing Cai!" The call behind her hailed her attention, and she stiffly turned as Guan Ping came to a stop a few paces before her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"No," she responded flatly.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

His hands gently took her shoulders. "You can tell me."

Her hands came up and sharply shoved his chest, forcing him to break the hold and step back. She froze on the spot, holding her breath and forcing herself not to move, looking away from his alarmed expression.

"Xing Cai?"

"Stop it." The words, calm and flat, spilled out swiftly.

His head cocked with confusion. "Huh? Stop what?"

"Stop protecting me. Just… Stop it." Her voice kept the same scary even tone, her dark eyes finally locking with his. He just couldn't reason why he was facing this angered side of her.

"I don't understand-"

"I'm not a little girl, not like my father thinks," she told him. "And I'm certainly not the same girl you knew. I've grown up and I can take care of myself. And I certainly don't need you shadowing me, leaping in heroically into situations I can handle."

"But, Xing Cai-"

"You undermine me!" Her voice rose somewhat. "Everyone thinks I'm incapable. They think I need help all the time! That I'm just lying to myself about my abilities! Today you were praised for all your wonderful deeds and I was looked upon as a burden on the battlefield. Please, just stay away from me…"

"I didn't mean to do that," his pleading words followed her as she began to walk away. "When I see you out there on the battlefield, I'm afraid something will happen. I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Please… just stop…" The strength of her voice weakened. Her head was starting to spin with each step she took, almost like the darkness around her was trying to overwhelm her.

"Xing Cai!" She heard her name called, but after that, she felt almost detached. A floating feeling. Everywhere she looked was a swimming mass of stars and blackness. The breeze touched her sweetly and she couldn't help but close her eyes, reaching out to nothing. And then warmth enveloped her, and she clung to it furiously.

It seemed only a few seconds and she was calm and steady again, and she allowed her eyes to open, and she was staring up at a tented ceiling, glowing from the light of a lamp dangling from a above. Sitting over her was Guan Ping, his face fretful as he reached out to touch her cheek. She realised that she was now in his tent.

Had she fainted?

"Are you alright?" The same question came up again.

She scowled, sitting up suddenly. Her head swam in response, and she slapped her hands over her face groaning.

"You drank too much too quickly," he needlessly informed her.

"You did it again," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

He sat straight back, a little confused. "Did what?"

"Saved me!" She climbed to her feet shakily. His hands came to support her unsteady frame, but she would have none of it, trying to push him away. "No, don't!"

"Did you just want me to let you fall to the ground?" He asked. "You might of hurt yourself!"

"Would that be a real shame?" She said, slightly bitter. "I need some scars of war or people won't think I've proved my worth."

He frowned deeply. "You know that's not true!"

"I am independent. I am a warrior. And I certainly don't need a protector." She pointedly informed him. In that second, she looked up into his eyes. "I don't need you."

"Well… I do…" He admitted. He paused somewhat, his voice becoming a whisper. "I love you."

Xing Cai was taken back by this admission. She searched his face, trying to find a spark of falsehood, but his face only showed his genuine feelings.

For reasons she couldn't explain, she burst into tears, resting her face against his robed-adorned chest. Sobs spilled from her lips and she struggled to gulp them back down.

A hand carefully ran over her glossy hair tentatively. He murmured soft words, like a mother would to a child, trying to hush her tears. It was soothing…

So wonderful…

Managing to clear her voice, she spoke calmly, as was her true nature. "I'm glad…" And before she knew what she was doing, she tugged on the folds of his robes and pulled him towards her, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

There was no softness as she engorged him so furiously, though he didn't resist, which pushed her on further, moulding herself against his firm body. He was more reverent on his part, though found himself drawn into the heavy passion she was administering, winding his hand carefully into her silky, raven hair.

She broke the kiss, realising she'd been holding her breath the whole time. She stared up at him, with a much softer gaze then before.

"Just… Need me. Don't feel anything else," she said.

"Don't be afraid to need me, either," he told her, running his fingers along her pale cheek gently. A shiver ran down her spine as the rough touch of work-beaten hands caressed her skin.

"I love you," she admitted softly, watching his eyes widened at her own confession.

Her own fingers worked their way past the fold and sought out smooth flesh. His eyes went down to watch her as she pulled apart the robe at the top, revealing a nice little line of smooth, taut chest. All that rigorous training he had undergone and not left a dazzling mark on him.

Fearful of what was progressing, he suddenly gripped her shoulders. "You shouldn't… You're drunk. You'd regret anything else…"

She carefully shook her head. "No… I'd regret not doing it, because we'd both pretend tomorrow that we didn't express our feelings. Because, that's who we are… Shy people…" Pressing herself against him, she kept his face still so she could gaze into his soft chestnut eyes. "… I want to love and be loved. And I want to feel safe without having to be protected."

He took in a deep, quiet breath, and gave up trying to be reasonable with her, or himself. Initiating another kiss, the fervour of the blooming romance began to shed clothes around them as he drew her to his bed…

* * *

_Presently... _

Truthfully, she was a little guilty for her actions. She'd consumed too much alcohol and allowed her zeal (Usually kept locked away deep down) to surface and take over. She'd started it, given him the okay, and he'd done as he was told, though, just as willing to.

And there he slept, his usually spiky tresses in disarray, flopping onto his face without the headband to keep the out of the way. Sly fingers moved them, barely touching his face. She smiled down over him, finding herself sappily thinking how innocent he looked while he slept.

Though the slyness didn't stop there. Her eyes travelled the length of his body, stopping over the lower region, all nicely covered up and found herself smiling as she stared at the shapes formed there, though one particular bulge under the cotton kept her eyes fixed. Her fingers went to work, to try and carefully unravel him from the sheets without waking him up.

'Just a peek,' she told herself, trying to refresh her memory of his ENTIRE nude body while she had the chance.

It was so far so good as light tugs began to showcase more and more of his 'godly' crafted body, with a perfect golden tan from days training under the sun. Her prize was mere inches away when, SNAP, his hand caught her one gripping the cover. She looked up at his drowsy eyes, giving her a rather intrigued look.

"What are you doing?" There was a tad bit of huskiness in that usually soft voice.

Smiling, her other free hand went and quickly threw back the covers, baring him to the world. He leapt up hastily, pressing their bodies together so that she couldn't glimpse down at him. Though she'd seen enough, giggling to herself as her mind burned with the image of a very erect part of himself.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me," she said while blushing, causing him to do so more furiously.

"I, uh, well… You see…" She hushed him with a kiss. He felt silent, smiling somewhat.

"I don't regret what we did," she said. "I'm very glad we did so. And…" She looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry for being angry at you. I was being petty about a lot of things."

"I understand." He lay a kiss on her forehead. "The way you must have felt, I can see why you feel so angry, that people were thinking less of you. I shall be more careful in the future, though, don't expect me give up trying to rescue you most of the time."

"I guess, I'll learn to be happy being rescued sometimes…"

"Shall we get some breakfast?" He went to rise but she tugged him back down.

"How about dessert?"

He chuckled. "So it's like that, is it?"

"_Definitely_ like that…"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: A different take with Xing Cai - I think is original enough. Have been wanting to do a little Guan Ping x Xing Cai story for ages. (Besides the failed attempt some time back)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
